This invention relates to an improved retractable landing gear system for an aircraft.
Many aircraft are equipped with retractable landing gear to improve aerodynamics during flight. Such landing gear moves between a deployed (landing) position and a retracted (flying) position. As the landing gear is retracted and deployed during flight, it is important to create as little drag as possible.
However, previous retractable landing gear systems have several disadvantages. First, most landing gear is moved in a manner that presents an increased surface area of the landing gear to the airflow during retraction and deployment, thus undesirably increasing drag. Second, most landing gear is retracted into the fuselage or wing of the aircraft. This configuration can create structural problems that have to be addressed, and also complicates manufacture. Moreover, retaining the landing gear in the fuselage or wing limits the range of tire sizes that may be used, and takes up valuable space in the cargo or passenger areas of the aircraft.
Therefore, what is needed is a retractable landing gear system that does not take up space inside the aircraft, and reduces drag during retraction and deployment.